


Flightless

by NurseMedusa (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post The End, TW Referenced body horror, Wing AU, tw depression, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: The weather was perfect, not too hot and not too cold with a slight breeze occasionally blowing through.He used to love days like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiiko/gifts).



> I wrote this at school today while watching my friend get completely destroyed in Magic.
> 
> LAST WARNING! SELF-HATRED THEMES AND SUICIDE!
> 
> Based off of Princeofmint's Wing AU on Tumblr

He stood on the roof, staring over the edge. The weather was perfect, not too hot and not too cold with a slight breeze occasionally blowing through.

He used to love days like this.

Looking down, he could see several people dotting the ground. A few cars drove by, the grumbling engines echoing in the distance. He walked up to the edge of the skyscraper, toes hanging over the hundred foot drop. A single, pure white wing stretched behind him, some of the feathers blowing in the wind. The base of another wing stretched out, but it only reached a foot outward, ending at a scorched, mangled mass of feathers. He backed away from the edge, slightly off-balanced because of his two missing limbs on the right. Sighing, he looked up at the puffy white clouds and smiled. He closed his single eye and dashed forward, leaping once he reached the edge.  
The gasps and shrieks of people in the street pierced the air, but he had long since drowned them out. His imbalanced body flipped around a few times midair. He looked into the sky as he fell back-first and smiled.

Suddenly, he decided that he loved days like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another few chapters to this.
> 
> Might...


End file.
